Gio Brando
Gio Brando is the son of Dio Brando in another universe, and the main antagonist of The Crimson King. Gio is an alternate universe's Giorno Giovanna. In his world, he was born in 1983 instead of 1985. His father, Dio, had learned of his existence in early 1984, and promptly killed the young Giorno's mother and stepfather so as to raise the boy himself. This Giorno idolizes his father in all ways, even wearing a replica of his outfit and emulating his personality - including all the ruthlessness and pure evil. Appearance Gio is 5'8", much shorter than his father. His hair is a golden blonde styled into three distinct curls lined up at the front, and a braid at the back. He has a toned physique, but lacks large muscles. His outfit is a nigh-exact replica of his father's: a tight, black tank-top style shirt that continues going all the way down until it wraps around the crotch, beneath a golden yellow jacket that ends around his abs. His pants are chaps of the same color, exposing the crotch which is covered by the aforementioned shirt. He wears golden bracelets along his forearms as well. Personality Gio emulates his father's personality. As such, his defining traits can be described as pride/arrogance, ruthlessness, mercilessness, and a love for others' suffering. Gio, like his father, will commit vile acts for no apparent reason other than to see the suffering they cause. He can also, however, be noted to have an unending ambition, much like his father. However, Gio ultimately fails to fully emulate his father's personality. His love for his father and his goal to bring him back defeat the purpose of his father's personality. Dio's only goal was the place himself at the top of the universe, and he was willing sacrifice almost anyone ("almost" because he valued Pucci) to attain that goal. Gio, however, has a much smaller goal: to bring his father back. As such, the only parts of Dio's personality he managed to recreate are his ruthlessness and his mercilessness. Gio, like Dio, will kill almost anyone to attain his goal - even his allies. Gio, like his counterparts in other universes, is able to fit his entire ear into his head. Stand Main Article: Gold Experience Requiem Gio's stand is Gold Experience Requiem, an incredibly powerful stand with the ability to "reset" anything to "zero." This means that he can revert any action back to before it happened, effectively nullifying anything. This stand is one of the most powerful in the entire JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise. While never stated in JoJo, in The Crimson King, GER's weakness is that it cannot nullify an action that has already happened; that is, it can only nullify actions that are currently happening. Once something has already happened, GER cannot reset it. History Before the events of The Crimson King, Gio was born as the son of a Japanese woman and Dio Brando in 1983. Dio was never made aware of the child's existence, and the woman left for Italy to marry an Italian man, who would become the child's step-father. The child was named Giorno Giovanna, and for less than a year he lived in Italy with his mother and stepfather. However, Giorno's birth did not go unnoticed by Dio. Just as members of the Joestar bloodline could feel one another, Dio could sense that another Brando lived. He was compelled by this sense to travel to Italy, and when he came across Giorno in Naples, he knew just by looking at him that it was his son. At night, he killed Giorno's mother and stepfather, taking him to Egypt to raise him himself. Dio gave Giorno the nickname Gio, and the surname Brando. He raised Giorno in his image - in Dio's mind, he wanted a worthy successor to his fortunes should he ever pass. Dio struggled with the idea of turning Gio into a vampire, but decided against it - vampires were weak to the sun, after all. Over the next five years, Dio would take good care of the young Gio, and thanks to Dio's supernatural charisma and parenting skills, Gio would come to admire and nigh-worship Dio as a wonderful and just man. Thanks to Dio, Gio was able to manifest his stand, Gold Experience, from the age of four. In 1988, however, the events of Stardust Crusaders began. Dio, wishing to keep his son safe, sent him to live in Florida with his closest ally and likely lover, Enrico Pucci. Dio's hope was that he would be able to see his son again once he killed the Crusaders, but he was instead the one who was killed. Pucci and Gio would live uncertain of Dio's fate until 1990, when Hol Horse came to Florida to tell them that Dio was killed. Gio was devestated, as was Pucci. Pucci raised Gio in Dio's absence, Pucci's stories of Dio only fueling Gio's love for his father. Pucci would help Gio develop his stand's powers, and by 12 he was an expert with Gold Experience's abilities. When Gio was age 16, Pucci told him of a rumored power granted when a stand was pierced by the stand arrow - that it would amplify one's stand's powers beyond their limits and grant them untold abilities. Armed with this knowlege, Gio traveled to Morioh, Japan, where it was rumored a bow and arrow were stashed. In Morioh, he encourntered Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata. Gio immediately recognized Jotaro as the person Hol Horse said had killed Dio, and he went into a blind rage, attacking both of them. However, the combined might of Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond became too much, and he was defeated. In the hosptial, a yellow stand appeared that identified itself as Red Hot Chili Pepper. The stand was carrying the fabled arrow Gio had heard about from Pucci. Gio waited for Chili Pepper to get closer and cockier as it tried to convince him to join his side. When the time was right, he punched Chili Pepper with Gold Experience's fist. The effect of this was that the user's mind began to move faster than the body, making stealing the arrow child's play. Gio pierced his stand with the arrow, and manifested Gold Experience Requiem for the first time. Gio found that his wounds were mysteriously healed, and assumed that had something to do with GER's ability. He left the hospital and vowed revenge on Jotaro and Josuke. However, he didn't know GER's ability, and wasn't able to wield it properly. Thusly, he narrowly lost to Jotaro and Josuke again, but the fight was enough to seriously frighten the two of them. Gio returned to Florida and sought Pucci's guidance in using GER. Over the next year, he trained with GER's ability, mastering the "reset to zero" ability. In January of 2001, Pucci told Giorno that Dio once told him of a plan to "attain Heaven," and that Pucci should seek this plan if Dio were somehow to die. He announced that he wanted Gio to go with him on his quest for Heaven, a request which Gio accepted. Gio and Pucci murdered 36 prisoners in Flordia to attain the "36 souls of sinners" necessary for Dio's plan. Pucci discarded his own stand, Whitesnake, by removing his stand disc from his head. As his stand died, it absorbed the 36 souls and became C-Moon. Gio and Pucci then traveled to Cape Canaveral, and waited for the New Moon. When the New Moon came, Pucci attained the ultimate stand, Made in Heaven. Having achieved Heaven with no one in his way, Pucci went about the speeding up of time to reset the universe. However, before this could happen, The Funniest Valentine mysteriously appeared and attacked Pucci. Gio and Pucci were shocked, having no idea who this was or why he wanted to destroy them. The Funniest vaguely explained that everything he did was for the good of his country, before he attacked Gio and Pucci. Despite GER and Made in Heaven's abilities, the fight became a draw, and Gio panicked. He made the decision to summon all of his stand's energy into one attack, and aimed it at The Funniest. The full power of GER unleashed in a single moment sent Gio into a daze, giving The Funniest enough time to escape the attack. The miss, however, was still so powerful it blew a hole in reality itself. Gio felt compelled to jump through, and Pucci followed. The rift closed, leaving The Funniest to wonder what just happened. Gio and Pucci appeared in a pocket dimension, within which there was a building covered in pipes and machinery. Gio dubbed this place The Facility, and began to understand that GER made him capable of tearing through reality itself. As he came to this conclusion, however, he buckled down onto the ground, his energy completely drained from the attack. Exercising GER's full power in a single attack was too much for Gio, and he was unable to walk for several days thereafter. When he regained his strength, he thought to himself that if he could tear holes in reality, and appear in altenrate worlds, then he could perhaps find his father from another world. He expressed his idea to Pucci, who agreed, but also noted it was dangerous to put too much stress on Gio's body, or he could die. Gio instead suggested they try traveling through the rift GER previously created, suggesting it may lead elsewhere. Pucci insisted he go alone, and that Gio rest, to which Gio hesitantly agreed. Pucci disappeared beyond the rift, but returned shortly. For Gio it had been less than a minute, but to Pucci, he had been gone about two hours. He said he was unable to find anything useful, but came to the conclusion that it did indeed lead somewhere random, but also always back to this world. Gio set about his plan to find Dio through the rift by traveling through infinite worlds until he found a suitable Dio. Gio's first proper appearance in The Crimson King ''is in VI - His Name is Gio, in which Funny Valentine's group challenged Gio directly. Gio's stand stopped Diavolo from erasing timelines within his skipped time, leading to Funny throwing an alternate Giorno at Gio. Gio almost died from this attack, but was able to nullify it with GER, leaving both Giornos alive. The second Giorno summoned his stand, The World, and stopped time briefly. Gio expressed his interest in this other Giorno, using GER's ability to prevent him from being expelled when Pucci used Made in Heaven to expell Funny's group from The Facility. ''More will be added as '''The Crimson King' is continued. This History section is up to date.'' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists